


Without Words

by nyx (ghostedMinds)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Comforting Kenma, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleybal Player Kuroo Tetsurou, University Student Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma comes home to find Kuroo in a rare mood. He makes it his mission to cheer Kuroo up. Cue baths, baking, and cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the wonderful and amazing [Gin](http://eicinic.tumblr.com)

The door closes behind Kenma, a click the only indication of the action. There’s a pause in Kenma’s movements, eyes blinking a couple more times to fully take in the extra shoe’s in the entry way – Kuroo’s shoes. Looking up, Kenma cocks his head when he doesn’t see any light from the apartment on, everything bathed in the darkness of night.

 

Silently he removes his own shoes, placing his messenger bag on the floor. He moves through the apartment on light feet, checking the kitchen and living room – finding both places empty – before heading onto the bedroom.

 

The cracked door is eased open, revealing Kuroo sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over with his arms resting on his legs and hands hanging between both knees. Kenma takes a few step in, cataloguing the stiff shoulders, crescent indents on palms, tear tracks on cheeks, disheveled hair, and slight redness in eyes.

 

Kenma’s presence is noticed only a handful of moments after he steps into the room. Kuroo looks up, wiping his face with the back of his hand and grinning at the other man. “Kenma? I didn’t hear you come in. Welcome home. How was class? I’ll get dinner started right now.”

 

Kenma takes in Kuroo’s appearance once more. “Bath,” he begins, turning his head down to avoid Kuroo’s gaze. “I want a bath.”

 

Kuroo hums, eyes looking Kenma over before he pushes himself up with a heavy sigh, body sore and tired as the bed sings a siren’s sweet symphony to him. “Alright. Bath first.”

 

Kenma nods. He allows himself to be manhandled by Kuroo as the older man steers him toward the bathroom. No complaints are made as Kuroo slowly undresses them both, starting the water to fill the bath while turning on the shower head. The younger man has enough of Kuroo being in control when he’s about to begin washing Kenma.

 

“Kuro. Sit” he commands, hands splayed on Kuroo’s chest and pushing lightly to get the other man to sit. Before Kuroo can protest, face screwed into a frown, Kenma repeats his command with more force. “Sit.”

 

Reluctantly Kuroo does as he’s told, muscles tense while Kenma rinses him off and starts to wash the sweat and grim off of Kuroo’s body. Slowly, the repetitive motions cause Kuroo to relax, sagging forward and resting his forehead against Kenma’s stomach.

 

A groan is pulled from Kuroo when Kenma begins to wash his hair, hands massaging his scalp and working the shampoo into a lather, working slowly and meticulously. “Eyes” Kenma murmurs and Kuroo dutifully closes his eyes, raising his hands to rest lightly on the side of Kenma’s legs as he rinses the shampoo out of Kuroo’s hair, running his hands through it for a few seconds longer than he needs to.

 

Finally, Kenma is done and pulls out of Kuroo’s light grip, tugging at Kuroo’s shoulders to get him to stand. Kuroo complies and lets Kenma move him to the tub, sinking into the hot water with another groan and letting his fall back against the wall, eyes trailing after Kenma who washes himself with quick and efficient movements, eager to enter the bath with Kuroo.

 

When he’s done washing, Kuroo holds an arm out, beckoning Kenma to join him. Without hesitation, Kenma takes Kuroo’s hand and gets into the tub and sits, facing Kuro with his knees pulled to his chest. Kuroo tuts, leaning forward and scooting away from the back of the tub, pulling Kenma’s legs so that they wrap around his waist.

 

Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulling the older man’s head down to rest against his neck. Kuroo lets out a shaky sigh, winding his arms around Kenma’s waist and pulling him flush against him, closing his eyes and letting go. Feeling Kuroo’s muscles relax, Kenma begins to card his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, brushing it away from his face and humming one of his game’s songs.

 

Slowly he goes from just running fingers through Kuroo’s hair and running them down the back of Kuroo’s head and lightly rubbing circles into Kuroo’s back. No signs of protest evident, Kenma moves his hands up, kneading the muscles at the base of Kuroo’s neck, easing the tension out of them and leaving them loose and knot free. Kuroo moans as Kenma continues, slowly but surely moving his way as far down Kuroo’s body as he can in their current positions. When he’s massaged as much of Kuroo’s back as he can, he lets his hands aimlessly run up and down Kuroo’s back, tune still on his lips.

 

“Kuro?” Kenma finally asks, breaking the silence as he turns his head slightly to get a better look at Kuroo’s face and expression. Kuroo says nothing and instead nuzzles into Kenma’s neck more, tightening his grip. In response, Kenma tightens his grip on Kuroo’s torso, placing a light kiss on his head. He tugs on Kuroo’s hair a few minutes later, hard enough to leave a slight sting.

 

“Kuro. You’ll turn into a shriveled old man.”

 

Kuroo barks out a laugh, the sound warming Kenma up on the inside. He doesn’t let the feeling keep him from moving though, unwinding himself from Kuroo arms and standing up, stepping out of the tub and turning to look expectedly at Kuroo who moves to stand, using the side of the tub to aid him.

 

Sure that Kuroo isn’t about to topple over, Kenma walks to the towels and wraps one around his waist, taking another one to Kuroo and beginning to dry him off. Kuroo grunts in protest but let’s Kenma do as he pleases, bending down so that the other can dry his hair as well.

 

When Kenma moves to step back, Kuroo grabs him by the wrist, eyes boring into his. “Kenma, let me?” It’s a question but there’s so much force in Kuroo’s voice that Kenma can’t help but avert his eyes down, head bopping in a nod. Slowly, Kuroo moves them backwards and grabs another towel, focusing on Kenma’s face as he rubs the towel over Kenma’s hair, drying it softly with care.

 

Hair sufficiently dry, Kuroo drops his hands to cup Kenma’s face, tipping his head up and staring intently into Kenma’s eyes. Kenma stares back, expression honest as he tries to convey all his pride and love for his boyfriend in that one gaze. Kuroo must find what he’s searching for because a moment later he bends down and kisses Kenma once, twice, three times, innocent and chaste and everything they need in this moment.

 

Kuroo is the one to pull back, a genuine smile aimed at Kenma who feels his cheeks warm for a reason other than the steamed bathroom. They continue to stare at each other, Kenma getting more flustered and Kuroo bathing in the presence that is solely Kenma, that never fails to ease his insecurities.

 

“Thank you Kenma.” Kuroo leans down again, resting his forehead on Kenma’s and staring into his eyes just because he can, admiring their golden color and the sharpness they carry that catalogs everything they land on. “Let’s get to the kitchen and start cooking.”

 

“Kuro, pants.”

 

“What? It’s just us kitten. We don’t need pants to bake a pie.”

 

Kenma levels Kuroo with a stare that leaves Kuroo sighing, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulders as he steers them both out of the bathroom. “Fine, pants it is” Kuroo concedes, missing Kenma’s small smile of victory.

 

Quickly they get into a pair of brief and make their way into the kitchen, Kenma heading for the fridge to take out the ingredients that they will need while Kuroo clears a space on the counter, taking out the other cooking utensils they will also need.

 

Silence descends on them as they begin to work, motions fluid and well-practiced, each working around the other in perfect harmony born from years of routine and even more years of shared personal space. Kenma is unable to stop the smile that blooms on his face when he sees Kuroo crouched in front of the oven, eyes wide and bright as he watches the pie. He catches Kenma’s smile, a matching one crossing his face.

 

“Like what you see kitten?” Kenma looks away, watching Kuroo from the corner of his eyes.

 

“I’m sitting down” Kenma says red cheeked, escaping into the living room and sinking into the couch, Kuroo’s laugh following him out. He picks his DS off the coffee table and starts it up, half focusing on the game that he holds in his hands and half listening to Kuroo in the kitchen, pattering around as he begins to clean up the small mess they’d created while making the pie.

 

The soft clangs and rushing water slowly becomes a background noise and Kenma loses himself in his game, forgetting about the baking pie and Kuroo keeping watch in the kitchen. Kenma startles, when the couch dips next to him, tipping him into Kuroo’s chest with the disruption.

 

“Kenma” Kuroo teases, voice less playful than usual. Kenma frowns and taps Kuroo’s nose, matching  his gaze on with one of his one.

 

“Pie?” he asks instead, letting Kuroo break eye contact. Kenma sighs when Kuroo pulls him against his chest and rests his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

 

“Open up kitten” Kuroo murmurs, holding a forkful of apple pie up. Kenma isn’t sure where the fork came from or how he hadn’t noticed the tray of pie.

 

He looks between the fork and Kuroo for a second before sighing in defeat, opening his mouth and letting Kuroo place the forkful of food in his mouth, blushing at being fed. He feels a little less embarrassed when he notices the soft smile Kuroo has on his face, face relaxed in adoration. Kenma opens his mouth again without complaint after seeing the look, looking back down at his DS and resuming where he’d left off.

 

They remain on the couch, Kuroo slowly feeding Kenma, stealing occasional bites of pie for himself, and Kenma happily playing away at his game, leaning against Kuroo’s chest and relaxing into the familiarity that is Kuroo&Kenma.

 

Hours later, when the night has gone from a quiet wakefulness to a dead silence when even the night creatures have turned in, Kenma nudges Kuroo awake.

 

“Kitten” Kuroo mumbles, mind fogged with sleep and an uncomfortable heaviness around his heart.

 

Carefully, Kenma takes the empty tray out of Kuroo’s hands and places it on the table along with his DS. Next he stands and grabs Kuroo’s hand, pulling on it lightly until Kuroo finally rouses himself into a more awakened state, rising off the couch when Kenma continues to tug on his hand. He follows after Kenma, the smaller leading them both to their bedroom. With gentle hands, Kenma pushes Kuroo onto the bed, tumbling onto the bed when Kuroo pulls him down, both rolling over until they’re in the center.

 

“Caught ya kitten” Kuroo slurs, pulling Kenma into his arms. Kenma huffs, silently enjoying the warmth and the embrace, but he’s got a mission so he wiggles around until he’s moved up further on the bed and can wrap his arms around Kuroo’s head, holding it against his chest while wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s lower back and crossing them to lock the older man in place.

 

“Kuro.” Kuroo hums, moving his own arms behind Kenma’s back and hugging Kenma even tighter. “I love you.”

 

There’s a beat of silence before Kuroo confesses, “I love you too,” tightening his hold.

 

“Thank you” Kuroo says minutes later when sleep is kissing the shores of his mind.

 

“Always” Kenma whispers back just as sleep takes Kuroo into its sweet clutches, even and light breathing replacing the room’s silence. Kenma rests his head against Kuroo’s, watching as the other sleeps, face devoid of its usual mask of the man who carries the weight of his team and the weight of expectations placed on his shoulder.

 

A small smile rises up, admiration and love flooding everyone of Kenma’s senses. He hums another one of his game’s themes, running a hand down the back of Kuroo’s hair and down to his shoulder blades, letting eyes slip shut when they’re ready and slowly he too falls asleep, glad that at least for one night he could take the burden off his boyfriend’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://5917.tumblr.com) |  [commissions](http://5917.tumblr.com/commissions) |  [original story](http://5917.tumblr.com/tagged/%3Bg3)  
> 


End file.
